


Senses

by ajay3bee



Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay3bee/pseuds/ajay3bee
Summary: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 senses working overtime





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nikki & Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended.  
> Author’s Note: As always, many thanks to Ann for the beta - it’s not chocolate, but I hope it helps.  
> First published: September 2008

In the cloudless sky, the stars gently swayed in their eternal cosmic dance, but Nora couldn’t see them. Her sense of sight was slowly failing, and as it did, she tapped into her other senses to compensate.

**Hearing**. She could hear the muffled thumping of an unidentifiable song’s sultry bass beat as it floated lazily from one of the nearby clubs in the district. Closer, and as if in counterpoint to the surrounding area’s man-made noise, nature supplied a rhythmic melody as the night insects serenaded their mates. Closer still, rustling clothing was accompanied by a low voice that muttered words she could no longer understand, masked as they were by the sound of her own breathing which was ragged and raspy in a throat suddenly too dry.

**Taste**. She could still taste the bite of the ice-cooled bourbon that she had been drinking earlier that evening, and after several sweet kisses from Nikki, the flavour of rum and coke had made its way into the gastronomic mix. Intermingling with those older tastes was the slightly coppery taste of her blood, and for a split second, her mind found time to curse the stubborn perp - who had forcibly resisted arrest earlier that day - as the cut lip she had acquired during their fight must have been re-opened during this latest tangle.

**Smell**. She thought that she could detect the essence of wet leaves that had piled up in the corner of the yard. Or perhaps that earthy scent belonged to her assailant. Either way, it was hard to make out anything over the heady sweet bouquet of the flowers that surrounded the area, as their fragrance seemed to fall like perfumed rain from the weeping flowers. Not even the usually pervasive odour of beer and food from the local bars could be detected through the floral deluge.

And ultimately **Touch**. She remembered the whispers of hot breath that had washed over her ears, harbingers of intent; they had signalled the start of the onslaught. Now, those lips were busy elsewhere: sucking, biting, kissing, and ravaging her jaw, neck, shoulder, always moving, never satisfied. Hands caressed her body, impatiently pushing at her dress, hiking her skirt higher. Trying to distract herself from the sensations that were overwhelming her, she instead attempted to concentrate on the feel of the railing pressing into her back and the bite of the cold iron against her fingers. Fingers that, judging from the feel of them she idly noted, must be wrapped in white-knuckled desperation around the metal frame.

Nora felt the end inexorably approaching and closed her sightless eyes, succumbing to the overpowering need to retreat into herself during these final moments. Then she hung, suspended in time, as her breathing ceased.

 

A beat… two… and an entirely new and flawless galaxy of stars exploded into orgasmic life behind her eyelids. Her convulsive hold on the wrought iron railing of the balcony finally relaxed as she climaxed and collapsed, breathless, into Nikki’s loving embrace.


End file.
